Leaving In The Morning
by eloquences
Summary: "Go pack a bag," he commands softly. She tilts her head, "What for?" He places his hands on her hips and turns her around, pushing her up the stairs gently with a light tap to her bottom. "We're running away for the night." Eli decides Clare needs a night out and takes her on quite the journey, ending the night in a way she will never forget. Two-Shot. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or Eli Goldsworthy, unfortunately. **

**This little two-shot idea popped into my head while listening to a few different songs. Four songs, to be exact. And this is what I came up with. If you love the idea of escaping with the one person you would do anything for, you're going to enjoy this. Hopefully. **

**As for the readers who have read some of my other stories and are waiting for an update, don't hold your breath. I'm having horrible writers block with each and every one of my other stories and this idea was swimming around in my head for the longest time that I decided to write it. But who knows, maybe this will spark up some inspiration for my other stories. Just know that I will finish them, sooner or later. In this case it might be later. Sorry! Xoxo **

**READ: This takes place whenever really, and Clare is quite OOC. Deal with it. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Can you forgive me for dressing you up, Dressing you down, Fucking you up, Bringing you down, And I won't feel guilty at all 'cause I'm done.."_

* * *

The smirk on his face never faltered as his feet dragged across the grass of Clare's front lawn. It was quite late and he knew the poor girl was probably tossing and turning in her bed; she had mentioned to him earlier in the week that she hadn't been getting very much sleep lately. He had mentioned it was probably insomnia, but the young girl shifted slightly and averted her gaze, uncomfortable with idea of her having anymore issues than she already has. But Eli had a plan up his sleeve. The young boy also knew that Clare's parents were out of town for the weekend, leaving her alone and vulnerable.

Eli stopped in front of her house, staring up at the top window on the left, noticing the lights were off. His gaze shifted to the ground, scanning the area until he found a few pebbles. He shook his hand, feeling the pebbles scatter around in his hand before he took a step back, his arm following in suit before he lurched a pebble forward, hearing it clink against her window. He waited for a moment, but when the light to her bedroom window didn't flicker on, he tried again.

Nothing.

Third time's the charm.

His smirk grew into a grin when the light flickered on. He dropped the rest of the pebbles and stuck his hands in his back pockets when the window slid open, revealing none other than Clare Edwards as she stuck her head out.

"Eli?" Clare questioned, her face twisting into slight confusion. But when she saw the look on his face she smiled, because he was looking at her with that look he always has whenever he has an idea filled with mischief swimming around in that beautiful head of his.

"The one and only," was his reply.

Clare rolled her eyes playfully. "Door's open."

He smirks at her as she blows him a kiss, the window closing after her. He makes his way to the door and enters, closing the door behind him. He can hear her footsteps behind him as she descends from down the stairs, and he turns around to look at her. She's leaning against the wall, her eyes scanning over every part of his body before they reach his eyes. Eli's strides are long as he makes his way over to her, and when she grabs his hand and turns to walk up the stairs with a smirk of her own, he pulls her back, spinning her to face him once again. His arm is wrapped firmly around her waist as she peers at him curiously.

"Go pack a bag," he commands softly.

She tilts her head, "What for?"

He places his hands on her hips and turns her around, pushing her up the stairs gently with a light tap to her bottom. "We're running away for the night."

Without turning to look back at him, she listens and makes her way upstairs.

When Clare returns, she has a different pair of jeans on, and Eli smirks when he recognizes his shirt that is covering her upper half. There is a bag dangling in her hand and she raises an eyebrow at him. He reaches over to the coat rack and grabs her one of the many sweaters hanging before opening the door and stepping to the side. She raises her head and walks out, him following in suit. She's a few steps ahead of him but he catches up fast, his free hand wrapping around her waist. His hand finds its way under her shirt, gently grazing the skin of her hip.

Eli leans in close to her ear and whispers, "Nice shirt."

Without looking at him, she smirks and says, "Thanks."

He chuckles and pulls her close to place a kiss on her temple before releasing her as they both hopped in Eli's dad's truck.

* * *

"You tired?"

"No," she answered with a small frown. It bothered her how hard it was for her to sleep lately.

Eli smirked, "Good." He made a turn.

Eli had borrowed his dad's truck for a reason. A very good reason – he thought so anyways. He knew Clare would be up to anything if he asked her, and he rarely used this to his advantage because he respected her too much, but right now he wanted to see her let loose. They both needed it.

So Eli made his way towards a tunnel, only a few other cars accompanying them.

"Clare, can you do me a favor?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Climb through the window and hop in the pan, please."

Clare's eyes widened slightly. She eyed the window in between them, leading to the pan of the truck. She knew Eli and Adam do this all the time, but she had never witnessed it nor has she ever tried it. But Eli asked her with such kindness that she couldn't help but oblige to his request.

As she unbuckled her seatbelt Eli could see the tunnel getting closer. Clare slid herself through the window, surprised that she was small enough to fit. The wind came at her in every direction, and she held on for dear life.

"May I ask why you requested that I sit back here?" She yelled through the window.

Eli glanced back at her, "Sit? Oh no," he paused, "you're going to stand."

Clare gulped and raised her head slightly, looking over the top of the truck. She watched as they entered the beginning of the tunnel, the lights looking beautiful as they sped on by. She slowly rose from her crouching position and grabbed on to the handles placed conveniently on the back. She steadied her feet and stood up straight and tall, her hair blowing in the wind like it was nobody's business. Eli cast a glance back at her and smiled; she was so beautiful.

The song playing in the background made the moment all the more better for Clare. She will forever remember that song and secretly hoped Eli would, too.

Finally getting used to being up there and feeling brave, she began to raise her arms, loving the feeling it was giving her. She closed her eyes and smiled, all of her worries and troubles seeming to fly away with the wind as it passed. She laughed heartedly and Eli joined her, reaching up to bang on the roof and howling with joy.

Clare could get used to this.

After the tunnel was long gone, Clare climbed back into the truck. She buckled herself up once again and let out a breath. Turning to look at Eli, she smiled. Feeling her gaze Eli grinned, feeling proud of himself for bringing her such happiness.

"I'm kind of in love with you."

"Kind of?" Eli questions.

"You know what I mean."

He smirks, "I do."

* * *

"Eli," Clare wines.

"_Clare_," Eli mimics her.

"I don't want to,"

"Just put it on. Please?"

She taps her foot a few times and glares at him; he's giving her his puppy eyes and she hate's how she falls for them every single time.

"Fine."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me that."

He smirks and hands her the dress, watching as she turns to enter a changing room. He was so glad this store was open 24/7. As she was changing Eli made his way around the store looking for more clothes he could make her try on. He picked up some revealing items, some not so revealing items, and some items she would laugh at because she wouldn't believe it's even a piece of clothing.

When he returned his arms were full, and he waited patiently for her door to open. Once it did, Eli raised his eyebrows. Clare shifted her feet slightly and waited for his approval. He took a breath and walked forward, shoving her back in the change room and joining her. Closing the door, he turned and looked at her.

"Do me a favor and never take that dress off. Unless we're in the shower, of course."

She punched his shoulder and he reacted by pushing his body against hers, holding her close with his arm wrapped around her.

"Forgive me?" he breathed into her lips.

She smiled, "What else do you want me to try on?"

He smirked.

She had tried on most of what he had picked out, and he had helped her in and out of each and every single item. The one she currently had on made them laugh until their stomachs hurt. Let's just say Clare doesn't look good in turtle necks, though Eli will beg to differ. As she tried to take it off, her head got stuck and Eli began to help, though it didn't do much. He was laughing at the way her arms were twisted and she was laughing in embarrassment. By the time they had gotten it off of her, she was red in the face and Eli thought it was adorable.

She placed her hands on her bare hips and glared at him, "It's not funny."

He gave her a look and then moved his arms in a twisted way, mimicking the way she was positioned while stuck in the turtle neck. She laughed and shoved at his chest, muttering, "Shut up."

He smiled at her and she melted inside.

"Put this outfit on and meet me out front," he told her as he placed a few more pieces of clothing in her hands. Before she could protest he turned and exited the change room, a smirk placed firmly on his lips.

She had no idea what he had in mind for her tonight.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short; the next chapter will be longer because, well, this is rated M for a reason. ;)**

**Forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes; I rushed though this and it's really late. Review? xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked this. Here's the second and final chapter. Tell me your thoughts after! :)**

**P.s. I didn't read this over so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"_Oh, we've always been a label baby, All since I don't know when, You should've known better than this baby, 'Cause you know I'm a rambling man,"_

* * *

Once Clare had exited the change room in the outfit Eli had picked out for her, she saw him waiting at the entrance of the store, clad in a whole new outfit as well. He wore a new pair of black skinny jeans, a different band shirt and his own leather jacket placed on top. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes scanning over her body and smirking at his good taste. Clare wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pretty purple colored low cut top, a jean jacket over top. He knew her too well.

"Come on," he nudged his head and reached to grab her hand. He saw the look on her face and rolled his eyes, "I already paid, calm down."

She nodded and placed her old clothes in the bag Eli was carrying, also filled with the clothes he was previously wearing. Slipping her fingers between his they began to walk out of the store and back to the truck.

"Why the new outfits?" Clare asked curiously as they climbed inside.

"Because I love the way you look in the color purple."

"How do I look?"

Eli pauses and smiles, his gaze turning to find her slowly. "You look lovely."

"You _are_ lovely."

Clare smiles when she notices Eli's cheeks turn a faint pink and watches as he begins to drive out of the parking lot. She watches him throughout the ride, unaware of where he is taking them, because she can't fathom how important he has become to her. She sighs lovingly and rests her head on the seat, and glances down to look at the bag Eli had with him in the store. She notices there are a few blankets; he must have bought them when she was changing. She wonders why he would need more blankets when the boy has thirteen on his bed already, but doesn't question it.

Clare perks her head up when Eli turns down a dirt road and opens her mouth to ask where they are heading when he grabs her face with one hand, bringing her close to him. He tells her to _shhh_ and she listens, grabbing his hand from her face, and he places it on her knee. Eli loves to surprise her and she has learned over the past two years they have been together to not question him until he tells her to, otherwise he'll tell her unnecessary things in order to confuse her. And Clare hates being confused.

When he makes a turn again, this time onto the grass of a field, he says, "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Is that so?"

Eli smirks and doesn't answer her because they've arrived to their destination. Eli grabs the bag full of blankets and climbs out, leaving Clare to decide if she wants to join him or not, and walks to the pan of the truck. She turns to look at him as he climbs in the back and watches as he pulls out the blankets, laying them on top of one another. He kicks off his shoes and walks over to her, sliding the in-between window open.

"Please tell me you will be joining me soon; there are far too many blankets for just one boy."

Clare smiles at him and begins climbing through the window. Eli sits back in the corner of the pan and watches her, grinning as she kicks off her own shoes and crawls towards him. She turns around and sits between his legs, her back pressed firmly to his front. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around them both, his arms firmly wrapped around her torso. He looks up and she leans her head on his shoulder, following his gaze.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Clare says, admiring the stars above. They sparkled; some bright, some dull, but all beautiful in their own way.

"You're beautiful," Eli says, without averting his gaze from the stars.

"That was cheesy,"

"You're cheesy," Eli says childishly.

Clare giggles and turns around in his arms. He lets his legs fall flat as she wraps her around his waist, sitting firmly in his lap. She gazes at him and moves his hair out of his eyes, and he lets her because he knows how much she adores his eyes. Almost as much as he adores her.

"Why did you bring me out here, Eli?" Clare asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Eli's fingers begin to play with the belt loop on her jeans, "You once told me that you wanted someone to make love to you under the stars, as long as you loved them."

"You remember that? I told you that two months after we started dating."

"What can I say? I'm a keeper," he grins as she laughs.

"So I have a question," he continues. She gives him her full undivided attention. "Do you love me?"

Eli knows the answer, and Clare knows he knows, but he couldn't help want to hear her say it again.

"Well, let's just say I'm kind of in love with you," Clare repeats her words from earlier.

"So I've heard," Eli says softly. He brushes a curl out of her face and realizes that he has yet to kiss her tonight. Throughout the past few hours neither had kissed the other, nor had they initiated it, but both wanted it to happen endlessly.

Before he could even lean in, Clare removes herself from him and reaches inside the truck, rummaging through her bag. Eli lays his head back onto the side of the truck and waits for her to return, feeling a slight breeze where she had been just moments ago. His lips curled up when his ears were filled with the first song to the CD mix he had made her on their three month anniversary; she still had it.

When Clare returned she sat on her knees between Eli's legs and looked at him.

"You still have it," Eli states.

"I know every lyric to every song," Clare replies. There is a pause between the two. She looks him in the eyes and says, "I want you to make love to me before this CD is over."

Eli smirks, "Challenge accepted."

The couple had been sexually active for a few months now, so sex was no stranger to them. But both of them new tonight would be one to remember. So Eli pushed himself forward and placed his hands under her jean jacket, gliding them up until they reached her shoulders, sliding the denim off. He threw it to the side, his eyes never faltering from hers, and brought his hand to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it from her body. She sat there, clad in only a pair of jeans and her bra, and ran a hand through her hair. Eli smirked and brought his face close to Clare's, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gently laid her down and she reached up to slide his jacket off, throwing it elsewhere. The chilly night air bit at their skin, leaving goose bumps, but they didn't mind, because soon enough they will be over heated with passion.

Clare's hands find the bottom of Eli's shirt and she removes it slowly, loving the way his muscles look as he shrugs the item of clothing off. He flips his hair and looks at her, and smiles lazily at the desire in her eyes. He places his hands on her sides and runs them over to her stomach and down, caressing her skin; she writhes underneath him, craving for more. He knows what drives her crazy and what she loves, and even the things that have both of those qualities.

"Eli?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Uh-huh,"

"I'd appreciate that."

Eli grins and leans down, pausing just before her lips, feeling her hands tangle in his hair. Clare flicks him on the nose and he pulls back slightly to look at her, and she quickly pulls him down to her, reminding him why he was in this position in the first place; she's intoxicating. Her lips are so soft and his are slightly chapped, but she doesn't seem to mind, and because of that Eli kisses her harder, pressing his body against hers. Their bare skin touches and Eli fumbles to remove her bra, deciding that it doesn't belong on her breasts anymore. She helps him out and removes the unwanted clothing, pulling him back down by his hips. Her tongue is hungry for his and her nails attack his back. He's glowing on the inside; it had been far too long since she had acted this way. Every once and a while he'll get this side of Clare; the one who is passionate and intimate and loving and needing him and wanting him; the one who is so overcome with emotions that she doesn't know what else to do with herself other than love him.

He has one hand holding her neck and the other unbuttoning her pants while she ravishes his mouth with hers. The kisses are heated and sloppy and desperate, because she's been without his kisses for long enough. She decides it's time for her to control him and rolls them over, Eli's head falling back onto the bottom of the pan of the truck. She straddles his lap and sits up, her nipple perking up with the newfound cold air now that Eli's chest isn't pressed up against hers. The song playing it the background takes a pull on her and she sways slightly, her arms floating above her head slowly. Eli's arm moves to rest near his head, elbow bent, as he watches her fingers tangle in her hair, her head flowing to the beat of the song. He's seeing stars as she begins to run her hands along her body, her eyes closing and lips curling; she can feel how much he's enjoying the show.

Opening her eyes she looks at him, taking in his half lidded eyes, messy hair and parted lips. Leaning down, she presses her lips to his neck and his eyes flutter close. Her lips, teeth and tongue are ravishing his neck, sucking and nibbling and licking until her mark is left on him, big and purple. She loves to make her love bites dark, showing the world that Eli Goldsworthy is hers. Eli grabs her curls and pulls her up to press his lips to hers firmly; he moans into her mouth to let her know just how much he wants her. Clare's cold fingertips are running up and down his chest as he swallows her moans, loving the fact that he's the reason she's making such noises.

Clare pulls away and begins to crawl backwards, eyeing Eli with a smirk. He smirks back and his hands are on the waist of her jeans, tugging them down; since the button was already undone it took a lot less time than usual, which made the couple ecstatic. He threw her pants to the side with the rest of the unwanted clothing and crawled on top of her, his hands running up her thighs. She leans up to kiss him as her hands find the button and zipper to Eli's jeans, undoing them. He sits on his knees as she pulls his pants down from his hips, her kneeling on her knees as well so she could look him in the eye.

"Forgive me," he breathes softly, his lips pressed to her forehead.

She peers at him curiously and nips at his bottom lip with her teeth, "For?"

He pushes her back down and kicks his jeans off, pressing himself to her core. She gasps lightly and slides her hand to his back, pulling him to her. He pushes his body against hers softly and kisses her exposed shoulder.

"For dressing you up and then undressing you,"

Clare smiles and arches into him as he slowly pulls her underwear off. His boxers are next and she throws them behind her, not caring where they landed. She pulls him flush against her and rubs herself against him softly, earning a loud groan from the man above her.

"Don't feel guilty, baby," she sighs as she grabs his left hand with her right one.

Eli grins wickedly and places his free hand above her head, holding him up. He looks down at the girl before him and admires the way her lips are parted in waiting.

"I won't," he says, and thrusts into her.

She moans loudly and he starts off slow. He waits until she looks at him, giving him a small smile before he moves faster. He wastes no time in starting a steady rhythm between the two. Eli looks down and watches the way he moves in and out of her, loving the fact that he can do this any time he wants. Clare reaches up with her free hand and tangles it in Eli's hair, watching his teeth bite his bottom lip softly. She moves her hand to his jaw and taps his chin lightly, making him look up at her. She moves forward and pushes him back so he is sitting, and straddles his lap. She lifts herself up and lowers herself down on him, their eyes never leaving the others.

At first, Eli's unsure of what he should do because she's never stared at him like that before. He places his hands behind him to hold himself up while Clare's are all over his chest. She isn't moving over him yet and he wonders how she had taken control so easily.

And then he remembers that Clare Edwards owns him.

"You're so sexy, Eli," Clare says, her eyes scanning over his exposed body. She's moving over him slightly at an _unbearably_ _slow_ pace.

"No baby, that's you," he replies huskily.

Clare looks up and before Eli could blink, her lips were on his. Her hands are gripping the sides of his face as she begins to move over him, her hips moving faster with every kiss. Eli's breathing has increased and he's cursing up a storm in his head, because the girl above him is doing incredible things with her body. She's gripping his hair and he's losing himself with every thrust. He watches her, and even though her eyes are closed she can feel his stare, so she smiles._ God, she's so beautiful. _

Eli's lips find her neck and she moves her head, making it easier for him. She moans softly as his tongue does wonders to her flesh. She bites her lip as their hips increase pace, his teeth tugging at her flesh. She tosses her head back and closes her eyes, letting him do as he pleases.

He loves the way she tastes. He can't get enough of her. She's all he's focusing on right now and he can't seem to concentrate on anything other than her. The way she's moving over him, the way she's breathing, the way her heart is beating incredibly fast behind her rib cage. He's head over heels for this girl and he wonders if she knows. He's sure she does, but he can't help but wonder if she can feel how much he loves her.

She clutches onto his back, her nails digging into his flesh, because her body is surrendering to Eli Goldsworthy. His tongue and lips are still placed firmly on her neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking. Her hips are moving even faster now because she can feel how close he is. His breathing is heavy against her neck and he's clutching onto her body for dear life and she loves every second of it. She finally open hers eyes slightly to look at the stars, feeling as if she can do anything in this moment. Eli is all she can think about at times like these. He's always there in the back of her mind when something wonderful happens, because to her _he_ is also wonderful.

And when she watches a shooting star pass by, she thinks of Eli because just like the star, he is shaking her existence.

Clare grips the back of Eli's head and pulls him back to look at her. She pulls him back down with her as she lays back, his hips moving against her own easier now. He looks at her carefully, taking notice of her sudden change. She smiles at him reassuringly and pulls him down to kiss her, his hips moving faster now. They're both so close to finishing and he's determined to finish before the end of this CD, just like she had asked.

Their breathing is uneven, their hips are moving fast, their lips are parted, their eyes are half lidded, and their hearts are exploding with the feeling of the other being so close.

And when they finish, they feel infinite.

Eli moves to lie beside her and they lay there for a few minutes, listening to the last bit of the CD. Clare starts laughing and Eli turns to look at her. Her hands are covering her face as her body shakes with laughter and the aftermath of her high.

"Clare?" Eli questions.

She removes her hands from her eyes and sighs happily. Turning her head to look at him, she leans up on her elbow and smiles at him. She grazes her fingers across his cheek and jaw, earning a raised eyebrow from Eli.

"I'm just so happy with you," she says. Eli feels his stomach flutter and grins wide. "I don't know how I survived before you entered my life."

"Well now you don't have too," Eli replies. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Clare leans over and kisses him, never wanting this night to end.

"I'm in love with you, Eli,"

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure."

"Good," he smiles. "Because I'm sure I'm never going to love anyone else the same way I love you."

And the last note of the last song plays through the speakers, signalling the end of the CD.


End file.
